moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaravin Defearon
=Description= Stern looking, his eyes dart to and fro, taking in everything. He is very energetic for his age, and when his head is covered he appears to be in his mid thirties as his hair is just starting to turn grey. Armor Father Aaravin is almost always found in his priestly vestments, he seldom wears armor, preferring to be protected by the Holy Light. Arms Father Aaravin prefers to use the Holy Light, when necessary, and seldom carries any kind of weapon. =History/Biography= ---- = Aaravin Defearon is a human priest (physically average), born in Lordaeron to Aldred Wither Defearon (deceased) and Corinne Mendenhall (deceased). Aaravin had one sister, Avaryn (deceased). Aaravin rarely speaks of his family, and does not typically use his surname, the events surrounding the demise of everyone he loved has done much to shape his personality, however. Aaravin can be somewhat introverted when relationships become too familiar. He is very outgoing and energetic, however he is quite orthodox in regards to faith in The Holy Light. He is in all respects an “old fashioned” priest. He used to prefer contemplation, dedication and silent prayer. He was very patient, mercy being perhaps his greatest spiritual gift. The flip side of this is that it was sometimes easy for him to overlook the shortcomings of others. Aaravin used to prefer repentance and contrition over punishment and judgment, however this has changed lately. Over the past few years Aaravin had traveled and witnessed first-hand the pain and suffering of so many in the world, this has led Aaravin to begin pushing himself to test his limits and also open himself to be a better vessel for The Holy Light to bring illumination to the darkness closing in around the world. For several years he served as Canon Major in the Clergy of the Holy Light, assisting Mother Maeriann as much as possible, teaching and mentoring acolytes. As the Clergy started to fragment from corruption, heresy and assault, he stayed faithful. As fewer and fewer acolytes joined, and Mother Maeriann traveled more and more often, he began to spend more time alone in the cathedral. When the call came to serve on the Broken Isles, he quickly joined, feeling useful again. He recently survived a crisis of faith, having seen so much misery and feeling abandoned by the church, he secluded himself and acted as a temporary chaplain with the Morganite Order in Darkshire, spending time assisting Dame Dorleiann, a knight of that order. Seeing the trials of the Order first hand, and hearing the suffering and pain of those who felt abandoned by the church caused Aaravin grave doubt in the Light's ability to help the weak and suffering. Upon the collapse of the Order, and fleeing near death with Dame Dorleiann, Aaravin took to wandering the streets of Stormwind, unable to locate any other survivors. Wandering without purpose one night, he entered the Cathedral to pray at midnight when he met the Lord Commander of the Scarlet Inquisition. After a lengthy conversation, Aaravin felt like he was led to the cathedral that night by the Light to find a renewed purpose. Determined to bring punishment to those who have harmed the innocent, and feeling useful again, he began his journey to initiation into the Scarlet Inquisition. Not long after joining, the order was disbanded due to heresy. Aaravin again took to wandering Stormwind alone, and spending time in the cathedral in prayer and supplication. The Brief History of Aaravin, Member of the Clergy of Light. ((Added only for flavor text, not known by others unless played out during RP ICly.)) Aaravin was born in Lordaeron to well off, but not overly wealthy parents. His father travelled quite a bit, as he was a scholar and scribe. His mother was a socialite who longed to join the upper classes, and often was away for days at a time attending various events throughout the city. When Aaravin was five, his sister Avaryn was born. They basically raised themselves, with a little help from the family’s housekeeper/nanny. By the time Avaryn was twelve, he and his sister would be often roaming the city, and sometimes getting themselves into mischief. At fifteen, Aaravin began attending a school for aspiring scribes, as he longed for adventure and believed his father’s constant trips were attributed to his vocation as a learned man. Little did Aarvin know that his father was the leader of a dark, shadowy cult, bent on demonic worship and treason against the country of Lordaeron. On a surprise visit home one evening, he was confronted by members of the local inquisitor’s office seeking the location of his father. His mother seemed very upset, and more emotionally disjointed than ever. His sister was missing, his mother insisted; but a nagging feeling that something more sinister was going on began to gnaw at Aaravin’ soul. It was the next day when the officials of the inquisitors’ office again visited the family home this time to inform them of the death of Aldred Wither Defearon, Priest of the Shadows, traitor of Lordearon and performer of filicide. They explained that he was executed by the hand of inquisitor officers at a “temple of dark worship”. Aaravin’s father had sacrificed his own daughter, Aaravin’s little sister, Avaryn, to dark forces in hopes of gaining influence to disrupt the rule of Lordaeron. Aaravin was crushed. He removed himself from school in the hopes of figuring out the future of his family…he was now the man of the house. But upon arriving home that day, he found that his mother had taken her own life, and left a detailed account of how she had her suspicions about the activities of her husband, but was too interested in her own selfish indulgences to alert anyone. The inquisitor’s office delivered the possessions of his father found at the time of his execution; his dark robes, cloak, hoot, pauldrons, leggings and a vicious looking dagger glowing slightly with a strange green luminescence. ((It is surmised that some of the officials…themselves dark believers, hoped that Aaravin would be inclined to follow in his father’s footsteps and take up the mantle of leadership of the dark cult…or perhaps, placing such dark artifacts in the care of Aaravin helps keep them out of circulation (well played, Holy Light!) Or even still, perhaps the officials wanted nothing to do with such tainted items. Who can say?)) Aaravin packed these, along with some of his clothes and left home, and he surrendered his family’s estate to the city to pay off the substantial debt incurred by his mother’s activities. Aaravin sought shelter at the local church of The Holy Light, as he had made an acquaintance of one of the priests during his training as a scribe. This priest helped Aaravin consider his vocation to the priesthood…an idea he had entertained on and off through the years. Then the war hit, and Lordaeron was gone. It seemed like a blink of the eye in time for Aaravin, but he soon found himself a refugee and guest in Stormwind. He informed the local priests at the Cathedral of Light of his intent to join the priesthood, and was sent to Northshire Abbey to begin his studies. Aaravin did not progress far for the years he was there. He too much preferred contemplation and prayer to actively growing in his faith and abilities. Recently he assisted with the defense of Northshire Abbey against the gnoll and goblin attack there. He was sent as a courier to Stormwind to deliver some reports and seek assistance and supplies. During his visit there, he stopped by the Cathedral of Light to offer prayers and seek intercession, when he met the Bishop of Stormwind, Moorwhelp. His Excellency counseled Aaravin to not seek solace in the Cathedral, but rather to return to Northshire to aid in the defense, and then to travel to Westfall, as there was much to be done there. Aaravin was shamed in that these things had never occurred to him. All his years of training and studying The Holy Light seemed to have vanished in a puff of smoke. He was just coasting along in the embrace of The Holy Light, while many thousands were suffering without knowing the compassion and comfort of The Holy Light. He immediately traveled back to Northshire Abbey, assisted Marshal McBride in holding off the invasion, and then assisted the Stormwind campaign in Elwynn Forest. Soon after, becoming more comfortable allowing The Holy Light to do more good through him, Aaravin travelled through both Westfall and Darkshire; assisting those he found and trying to learn and experience as much as possible. Beliefs Priest of the Holy Light. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:College of Canons Category:Lordaeronian